villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Main Page
A request I say this wiki needs itself an IRC... for those who don't know... I think that means Internet Relay Chat or something along there... I'll give you an example of this... Kirby Wiki IRC That right there is the Kirby Wiki's IRC... other wikis have this too! What it is is probably a chance for us to get to see who all's on every night... you can pretty much find me on the Kirby Wiki IRC now that I found out about it... does that sound like something that could happen? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow... May 2010, we had 2000 articles! We are only a few month further.. and we're already close to 4000 articles... that's twice as much! Amnestyyy 19:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I know! ^_^ 05:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Havent edited here in a WHILE King Zant of the Twili 23:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Let's go for the 8.000 next! Amnestyyy 12:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New layout Thanks to this "lovely" new layout the "editor's pick", "most visited" and "featured users" pages don't work anymore... I hate it.. Amnestyyy 12:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree the "new layout" is utter crap. It strangles the articles with useless margins at both sides, complicates the navigation and disgusts many of our most prominent users. What on earth have they thought when they changed it? (sigh) Balthus Dire 13:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've considered leaving, but I've decided to make the best of things... even if it is crap and I hate it... I've send in a complaint, and they just told me I had to live with it... If I'd stop now I'd never become an admin here... Amnestyyy 13:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ I on the other hand am leaving - had enough of it already and won't be coming back to this or any other wiki for a long while.. if ever The Voice 23:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) it seems everybody is leaving this wiki so I may as well do the same, even though I only joined a while ago - isn't really much fun Green-Knight 23:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wikia... really appreciate you scaring of our users.... not! Oh well, just have to make the best of things I guess Amnestyyy 11:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) scared off a fan of 90s cartoons no less - don't worry though I'll be adding in villains from the shows to keep the memory alive, I'm just annoyed a good contributor had to run off due to this policy nobody even asked for - anyway, I guess we should keep our rants to blogs and whatnot to stop the wiki being even more depressing Inferno Pendragon 12:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) yes indeed, back to work as usual... Amnestyyy 17:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 5000 The 5000th article has been created! Amnestyyy 18:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Issue that needs to be fixed Right now this site lacks a delete template coding that makes it difficult to nominate a page for deletion (Spam, or fake information) and it makes it impossible to nominate something like the Genosect page that is filled with false information for deletion. -Adv193 07:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) We have the "Candidate for deletion" template, in which you can add information. We have "incoherent" for spam articles, so we have sufficient templates. Amnesty 11:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) More Villains How about the following Villains? Should they get pages of their own? A. Aunt Agatha- "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble" B. Shirley & Harvey (aka the FPD Bandits)- "To Grandmother's House We Go" C. Clarice Kensington- "It Takes Two". D. Vicky- "The Parent Trap" (the old one with Hayley Mills) Another Idea I forgot: K. Edgar Singer from "Muppets from Space", as well as Dr. Tucker and Rentro. And C.O.V.N.E.T. if you have a category for villainous locations or whatever you call them. Supposed... Who do you suppose is the main antagonist/villain of "Tiny: The Seventh Brother"? And perhaps that of its sequel, "Tiny Heroes"? Interstate2011 21:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ? Does Joe Guire from "How to Eat Fried Worms" (the film) count as a villain? After all, he did take advantage of Billy and make him eat nastily-prepared worm recipes. Interstate2011 04:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Main/Secondary Antagonists Shouldn't there be categories for "Main Antagonists" and "Secondary Antagonists"? Interstate2011 00:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) how to particpate in SOPA community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Craiglpalmer/SOPA_and_PIPA_Situation_Summary User:MAjinAbura asked how your site can participate in protesting SOPA. I see no blogs, so I am posting here the instructions which will redirect your site to wikipedia for exactly one day: If you are not an admin, open a blog discussion encouraging your site to do it. Here is how you can redirect your site if you are an admin Redirecting to wikipedia is the best, as wikipedia will have ways people can contact their representatives when they enter a zip code. On your wikia, go to: MediaWiki:Common.js Add: var a=new Date;if(18 a.getDate()&&0 a.getMonth()&&2012 a.getFullYear())window.location="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page"; Save. There is a timer set so it your site will ONLY be redirected for one day. Note: once this is added, it can ONLY be removed by disabling javascript on your browser and then deleting the code. Wikiasmikia 03:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) SummerMonkey complaint whats going on why woun't the wiki let add catagorys Category Add Category: Villains That can transform or Transforming villains like; Kid Buu, Cell, Frieza. When is it okay to add (insert show name here) villains kind of categories and when is it not? Bannon246 (talk) 05:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Villain infobox Why does the box title always say "Evil-doer"? Is there any way to change that? Bannon246 (talk) 14:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't see a problem with the box title. As for changing it, I don't think that's possible considering that the infobox is locked from editing .Tearface (talk) 08:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Guardians of the Universe Should the Green Lantern characters the Guardians of the Universe be added particularly because they have become more villainous during the events of the New 52, though it can be considered from an anti-hero perspective due to their emotionless nature. -Adv193 (talk) 17:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines for real life figures Anyone think that we should discuss and work out a guideline over the inclusion of real life figures, since by their non-fictional virtue they're bound to be controversial and divisive?Pekingduckman (talk) 06:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Link to Heroes wiki I think there should be a link to Heroes wiki http://protagonist.wikia.com to help promote Villain's wiki sister site. Bus Monster What ever happend to the baus monster form dexters laboratory villains, if think it was a great catagory. manundercover Are these really villains??? Recently there have been a lot of pages added to this wikia that include characters that don't even count as villains at all and are either just jerks or characters that are a little bit mischevious - Mr. Bean, Sheldon, Ted, Frank Barone etc. And there is also a lot of category abuse on other plenty of other characters that makes them sound worse than what they are. If people really want to add characters that do anything the tiniest bit wrong then you may as well add pretty much every fictional character because no one is perfect. I'm not meaning to be rude or disrespectful but there should be more thought put into the pages added on this wikia but this is just my opinion. Spoilerz (talk) 06:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz Suggestions for enteries How about entries for the following... *K.A.R.R and Garth Knight (Both Knight Rider) *Colonel F.E. Cochrane (Blue Thunder) *Dr. Charles Henry Moffett (Airwolf) *Count Baltar (Original Battlestar Galactica) SENIRAM (talk) 22:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ????? Some of the pages have lately been added into categories that aren't accurate in describing the villains, either that or some villains are being taken out of categories that suit them. So am I to understand that jerks such as Rasputia Lattimore are complete monsters but truly evil characters such as Sauron, Saruman and Scar (and a few others) aren't???? Seriously people think about it before adding and taking off categories. I definetly agree that Lotso is a complete monster but is a stuffed teddy bear with emotional abandonment issues worse than an evil, dark wizard who wants power and wants to destroy all peace?? Come on people think about it. Spoilerz (talk) 08:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Spoilerz